Night Love
by anamaric17
Summary: The Story of a girl and a Vampire whom she meant so very long ago and who captured her heart and now, more. Original Characters from my own Head!


Title: Night Love

Author:Villegirl17 aka Anamaric17

Summary: "Anabella." Her mouth wanted to scream but she knew this voice. She knew this man. Everyone had made her believe she had never known him. Everyone had told her he wasn't real."

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Original characters Anabella and Kamir. She's African American and he's Native American.

She didn't know if it was a dream or a nightmare. All she remembered was being asleep in the wet midnight garden. There was a dim light that had been humming low across the street, and mini garden lights beaded along the seashell path. This was the family garden and it had always been a favorite of hers. Whenever she was a little girl, she'd hide from her many cousins in and among the flower trees for hours. The two hundred and fifty acres of garden was especially fun to sneak out into at night.

She was 23 now so those were distant memories. For some strange reason she found she couldn't move or remember how she ended up there. The last thing she could recall was getting ready for bed and slowly, slowly feeling herself get tired. Her limbs were free of restriant but she couldn't move them it was the oddish thing. Opening her ears to her surroundings, she found there were no crickets, no sounds of any kind. She swallowed hard because as she was noticing that, she sensed someone, another prescence in the garden with her.

"Anabella."

Her mouth wanted to scream but she knew this voice. She know this man. Everyone had made her believe she had never known him. Everyone had told her he wasn't real.

"Ah, but I am real. You know that my sweet Ange."

She started to feel her breathing become labored and she thought ouf how exactly she knew him. This man was the shadow of her youth that heard her whisper how she wished boys loved her when she was just 15. The first time Anabella believed it was a dream meeting this man. The brush of hands on her smooth, brown body. Those kisses on her lips and neck from such a long time ago. Those muffled groans she recieved from what he did to her as she tried to pretend his attentions to her young body were still innocent.

"You remember."

The man spoke again his voice making her head swoon and her body tremble where she lay. The tone in his voice held laughter.

Anabella had never trusted herself to recall those memories of the shadow man when she was away from her family home in New Orleans and especially not when she was far from that garden where it had all started. There had been times when she was tempted, but she knew somethings were better left to rest. So why had he come to her without her calling to him this time, and why had he come after so many years had passed.

"Anabella don't be cruel. I can read your every thought and feeling."

'I-I didn't call you, so why are you here now? How did I even get here? Who are you?"

"No more questions."

As he spoke these words, she felt his cold dead hand rip away her white and bellowing nightdress. She backed away finally regaining movement and panicking a little since she could feel him but couldn't see him.

"No! Please we can't do this anymore! I was young and I didn't know you were real then."

"Shh my sweet Anabella. I took you when no one would and you gave me your heart. You will not see it returned. You are mine."

Anabella begun fighting this nightmare of a man as she thought about running but he could be anywhere she knew and soon gave up the fight. If he wanted to kill her he could. Still she had him promise to let her grow-up and to preserve her life when she was young. Anabella knew they were lovers for a reason. She was weak and he was her first. He had her.

"Don't hurt me okay?" She pleaded once he lifted her head for a kiss.

"Never sweet Ana. Never would I dream of it. Say my name so I can be whole again."

Anabella continued to look around the garden for a focal point so she could find out where the voice was coming from but it was no use. The shadow man's voice was surrounding and never in the same space for long. She hesistated because she knew what would happen when she called him. She remembered the first night he revealed his history to her.

"I don't remember you that well."

She said and regretted it as she felt his hand around her own again and twisted her fingers to link with his own which sent a strange sting up her arm making her cry out.

"No more lies Anabella. Darling your body aches for mine. My heart bleeds for you. Say my name."

"Ka-K..."

"Say it ange."

"Kamir."

"YES!"

He roared and moved away, she felt his hand leaving her own like mist and smoke but still he was not visible yet. Instinctually she wanted to feel him next to her again. He was the only man she ever knew who really loved her. It was only what she should do which was run that made her stay put waiting.

As she turned her eyes up there he was. He wore nothing but she could see a maroon and black cloak off to one side of the grassy plants. He smiled and so did Anabella. She remembered how much effort he'd take to cheer her up with dancing and always with that cloak on.

"I would never forget what you like my Anabella."

She didn't say anything just watched him get closer to her. His dark green eyes sitting like gems in his head. His black hair straight to his buttocks and free for the invisible wind to kiss. HIs skin the color of pure caramel and his chest as smooth as ever. That dark dangerous black line of hair snaking to his source of desire.

"Shall I release you from the pangs of lonely hunger mon ange?"

Anabella felt 15 again and shyly looked away to the ground. Kamir lifted her head up with his now warm hand.

"Do not fear me Anabella. I love you and I only wish you could see that."

"I do. Kamir my heart has always been yours but you're-"

"Undead? A Vampire?"

She sighed nodding and he sighed in response making tears sprang in her eyes but not fall. She didn't want to hurt him. From what he shared with her about his pass, pain of the heart was the last thing he needed. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her chest. Kamir stared at her like he was all too familiar with the area of love.

"Kamir you do and always will have my love. I just...I just don't want you to feel the lost of me when I die."

He thought about her words and almost was tempted to leave her now. To let her forever be gone from him.

"Kamir please speak to me." Anabella was crying now. Her tears glowing like raindrops in the moonlight.

"I won't let you die my sweet ange. When there is nothing left for you to look forward to, I'll let you choose the night."

Anabella shivered at his words. This was not the first time he offered her eternal life and it was not her first time considering taking it. She had been young when she told him she no longer wanted to live. She just didn't think he would really want her forever.

"End this double reality for me now Kamir."

"Now?" He said unsure if she was serious or just desperate.

"Yes. You see I'm just living for the night to see you. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and have to see all those who are unbelievers. I love you and we shouldn't have to be apart."

Anabella spoke not out of fear or bravery but out of the purest love she had ever felt. To be dead and to be undead after would be sweet if only bittersweet. Kamir agreed and laid her down. He begun kissing her and felt her body shudder under his own. Anabella whimpered as he lead a slow path from her lips to her neck.

"Wait not yet Kamir."

She tried to pull his head up touching all that silky black hair and meeting his dark green eyes which were blazing red now.

"Don't bite me until we are making love. I want to make love to you once more."

She whispered breathless because of his beauty. He nodded and drove inside her ever so slowly. Anabella's eyes flowed tears over the corners as her brown hands grabbed tightly onto his cinnamon colored shoulders. Kamir cried her name as he rode her body into that forbidden Heaven. Never had it been like this, so intense, so desperate, so beautiful for them. They knew there was no going back after this.

"Now Kamir! Please!"

Anabella was severely shaking and her eyes were rolling back. She felt like her soul was on fire or melting or both she no longer had any real sense of herself. She only felt his cool breath on her neck inticing the nerves there to their edges and then his fangs teasing the tender flesh not quite penetrating. As she opened her eyes Kamir kissed her along her throat and whispered her name. She exploded releasing an uncanny cry just as those points pierced her throat making her tense up under him. Kamir tried to hold her down and she gasped not remembering how painful this could be.

"Kamir!"

She tried to say his name again but the swooning feeling that was very familiar to her had started and she could feel him sucking the life from her body. Kamir became more forceful when the first taste of her blood touched the back of his throat. It was the sweetest thing he had ever felt her life as the memories and the taste combined.

"Kamir...don't drain me. Please don't..."

She whispered trying to stay conscious and feeling her limbs become heavy and weightless all at the same time. Her eyes closed and she was drifting away. She was afraid Kamir's darker side was taking over and he would forget who she was or how important she was to him. That she would die at her lover's hands was tragic, but it didn't matter in the end she thought. She didn't care if this was her death, at least he had loved her.

"I love you."

She breathed out barely able to do so as her heartbeat slowed down and her body went numb to everything. She was dying. Kamir lifted his head and looked down at her. Fear leaped in his reanimated heart when he noticed he may have gone too far. Frantically he called her name gettting no response. He couldn't tell if her heart was still beating or not it was too shallow even to his undead ears.

"Hold on Anabella. Just please hold on."

He said as he lifted her head and didn't hear any breath from her mouth. He bit his left wrist with his fangs and sucked in a breath at the momentary stinging sensation that caused. Placing it to her mouth at first didn't hand any effect. Seconds and then minutes passed as Kamir watched the blood flow down the side of her mouth. She wasn't swallowing the glistening liquid.

"Please Ana! Please!"

He whispered as his bloody tears of regret poured down staining the ground. He made a mistake somewhere and now he couldn't revive her.

"Kamir?"

Anabella's voice startled the mournful vampire. She was alive! She had heard his plea and couldn't believe how close to death she had been. Kamir's blood had left a hunger inside her that she could barely tolerate.

"I hunger Kamir."

"I know love. Welcome home."

Kamir said smiling down at her. She looked up in his eyes and realized he was right. This was her home and she would be with him, forever.


End file.
